A LIFE IN A PACK
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: Cameron goes hunting one day and stumbles upon a pack of wolfs will they except him for who and what he is or will they want to kill him his life depends on the choices he makes anthros M for lemons. Violence and well there anthros I don't know if it is beastiality or maybe he doesn't fall in love his life and future depends on the choices he makes enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello loyal readers this is my new story a life in a pack it takes place as me a hunter and wolfs anthros iam Confused tho if this is still beastiality or not I dunno Evan tho it is anthro Iam mind raped right now if u know the answer than pm me plz there is not a real part of the story in this chapter sorry but Iam so busy right now with school and moving here god talk about mind fucking big time am I right lol any way i will post the real first chapter soon c yah:)


	2. Chapter 2 finnaly in jasper

Hello my loyal friends and readers this is my first chapter of my new story so enjoy and cody iam not copying you aspecialy on pairing so yeah yall enjoy. (camerons pov)

( chuckles ) the things you do to save my ass sis. thanks Cameron now if I were u I would keep from showering or letting mom get suspicious about yor black eye we don't want her to know you got beat up at school. ok ruby I get it , our mom walks in the room hello you two whats going on. I got nevouse and had to lie to her. oh just older brother and little sister bonding time that's all I said smiling at her. ok well you two better pack up cuz we are going to jasper today. ok we will I say as she walks out the door well I gotta go pack sis, ok Cameron. I pack my cloths some food and my M200 rifle along with my .45 and M4 and put them in my duffle bag. I then head to the car with ruby and my mother and father. so are you two ready to go to jasper. we both nod ,ok lets go we get into the car and drive to jasper. the trip was long as hell but we did get to see some pretty views of the mountains and glaciers. (rubys pov)

finnaly we made it I say as I get out of the truck and strtch my sore mucles. hey dad do you need help un hooking the trailer? shure son ill un fold the slides and you un hook the trailer and put the stabalizers down ok, ok dad. they got done unhooking the trailer while me and my mother were hooking up the water and electric posts. Cameron went and started a fire and my dad put the barbequer in place. iam gonna take a shower you guys, ok sweetie be quick we need one to, ok mom. I got into the trailer lined out some cloths got a towel and got in the shower. I felt the water run on my skin I jumped in surprise as the water was iceberg cold. I shivered and turnd the water temp all the way up I took my shower and got out to let my mother have one I got dressed and went outside to join my family ( camerons pov)

hey you guys ill be back iam gonna go hunting ok cam just be back ok my dad said, got it dad. I went inside to grab my duffle bag and some food along with some food and packed them into my 2013 jeep Huirricane. I drove off to a cliff and set up my M200 I caught a deer in my sights and shot it right in the head. headshot awesome chuckles I still got it awesome I took my kill and went back home when I got there I said who wants deer for dinner. they all just laughed at my joke good kill Cameron thank you sis I skinned the deer and cut the meat up in to slices then put tham on the grill we cooked them amd than eat the meat with some watermelon. it then got dark and we went to sleep. (the next morning)

I was the first to wake up I really wanted to go explore but my family was asleep I left a note and drove to the mountains when reached the flat grounds I sat at a bench and eat a oatmeal bar and drank some NOS energy drink. I then heard growling when I looked up I saw 3 wolfs looking at me they looked to be alphas. I pull out my colt .45 and loaded it they then got scared and backed away whining and whimpering I put it away and walked up to them I pulled some beef jerky out of my poket and threw it near them they started drooling and eat it I laughed at there actions and sat down again I then heard a voice talking to me I looked around to see no one I then heard someone say more plz I looked down to see a wolf asking me for some more jerky. I was shocked and jumped out of my seat and fell face first on the ground. oww I looked up and they were standing over me. did you 3 just talk I asked scared they noded and to my surprise he asked again I gave them some more and got up. how can you talk if your wolfs I say confused one of them said we always could talk but all humans hear is growling cuz they intrud our homes. oh I said that explains it I then saw a wolf come out of a bush and said, brother whats going o... on. the wolf then got scared and hid behind one of them. its ok luna he is friendly she steped infront of him and tilted her head ( lunas pov)

this human was strange at the same time I had a feeling like I could trust him. hello iam luna I said iam Cameron good to meet you he said. I smile now knowing that I can trust him what are you doing here I said well iam just exploring its the first time I have been here and I like the view of the mountains and the lakes there cool. she giggles and smiles we hear a howl and I said well we got to go see you again sometime Cameron she said smiling back at me. (camerons pov) I said my goodbyes and went back to my family. Cameron your back my sister said hugging me yes I just went exploring whats with all the worrying you were gone for a while we got scared and feared the worst had happened. its ok guys iam back so lets continue the day shall we. my sister started talking to me so Cameron made some new friends what do u mean I asked? she said the wolfs you were talking to how did you I saw also I know one of the wolfs you were talking to it is

woah woah WOAH! massive cliffhanger well night you guys iam tired I will update the evil within right now tho ok

Cameron out


	3. Chapter 3 hello again, and What!

Well spyrofan34 you gto what you wanted , another chapter of this amazing story this chapter is gonna be shorter than the last also when I said this will be anthros I don't know if I want it to be but juts in case Enjoy.

(Cameron's pov)

i know well your just gonna have to take me with you and find out my sister said. Oh cmon sis , sorry but you won't know unless I show you. Uhhhggg fine I said rolling my eyes. She just giggled we went to sleep and waited for the morning to show. ( the next day)

So you ready sis I asked , yepp let's go. We get in my jeep and go to the same spot I found the wolfs at. When we get there I see two of the wolfs I smiled at the sight of one. I stoped the jeep and got out, so we meet again Luna said. I just smiled and said yepp, Luna, Seth my sister said hugging them. Wait you know them ruby? Yes we met along time ago.

(FLASHBACK)

( Rubys pov)

i was just a little girl maybe 9 or so walking about minding my own buisness then bumped into them

end of flash back and chapter hahahHAHAHAHAHHAAH MUAAHAHHAHAHA MUHAHAAHHAHAAH : D

iam evil yes but it is late iam just glad I got to update


End file.
